Gemini Hearts
by YinYangButterfly
Summary: Aurora and Diana are twins separated at birth due to their family's financial problems. Both contain powerful and sought after chains. What will happens when Break sets them on the chess board? Gil x OC, Break x OC. Rated for language, lust, and gore.
1. Prologue

**Gemini Hearts**

_Prologue_

Sonia cried, but reluctantly handed over the baby. It tore her apart to see her girl go, but she knew this was what she had to do.

"The name of the child, madam?" Sonia looked up at the hooded man, the younger of her twins in his hands. Sonia let out a sigh and brushed the child's cheek.

"This is Diana," she whispered longingly. She thought she saw the man smile beneath his hood, but she couldn't be sure in the early morning's darkness. Sonia noticed a hint of laughter in his voice when he spoke.

"After the goddess of the moon?" Sonia nodded. "How appropriate for a Nightray." He plopped the sack of coins in her outstretched hands then turned flamboyantly towards his dark carriage.

Sonia watched them go before slowly returning to the quiet house. With the rest of her family asleep, no one noticed that the house was now left with one less mouth to feed. She picked up the lonely twin, who was crying softly. "Hush, darling. I'm so sorry, I miss her too. But she will always be with you, for she is the half that makes you whole." The babe was instantly quiet from the cool touch of the metal necklace against her skin.

"When you meet again, which I promise you will, you and your necklaces will be complete." The child played and laughed with the charm of the upside down T, which matched Diana's right side up T. Sonia rested her head on the kitchen table, sad and exhausted.

At the same moment in time, Diana was playing with her charm as well. Robert Nightray, the man who had picked her up, now sent her an inquisitive look. Robert tried to take it from her, not wanting her to be marked by the past, but when he tugged on the chain, Diana screamed and bit and cried. The carriage driver tapped the roof calling, "Everything all right sir?"

"Yes, fine," Robert gave up, letting go of the necklace. Almost immediately she fell silent again, softly giggling at the Nightray lord's angry face. Robert dozed off as the rain began to fall on that particularly dark morning.

Robert awoke to the whinny of the horses and the halt of the carriage. He looked down at the sleeping Diana, now resting in his arms, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of what great things she could accomplish.

Straight away he took her to his home. His wife was delighted, for she had no children of her own. She took a quick liking to Diana, bouncing her in her arms, showing her around the house. Diana smiled at her new family, and thought nothing of the twin she left behind until many years had passed.

Sonia snapped awake at the sound of the older twin crying. Slowly, tiredly, she walked into the big room where Aurora laid and gasped at the sight of a crimson cloaked figure cradling her baby, a sick twisted grin on their face.

"Aurora," Sonia shouted. The figure turned to her, and in a flash was only inches in front of her face. Sonia stumbled backward and fell; a look of pure fear on her face. The figure giggled.

"Such a beautiful child," the figure said, rocking Aurora in its arms. The figure looked at Sonia. "You can't keep her right? Hows about we take her off your hands?"

Sonia was crying, "Give her back please!" She reached out her arms, but the figure smacked them away.

"Now, now, I can't do that! There must be **some**thing you want in exchange for the girl?" Sonia shook her head, crying harder, trying her hardest not to look at the bag of money and give her situation away. As if reading her mind the figure noticed the pouch of coins. "Ah, so it's money?" The figure glided toward the empty crib, hand outstretched.

"No! Please, give me my baby!" The figure smiled wider.

"We need the child, you need the money. We can arrange this, right?" By now Aurora was crying. The figure ignored her, and opened its palm, face down towards the crib. From nowhere, gold coins fell from its palm, and once a hefty pile was created, the figure stepped away from the crib.

A light came from the floor, surrounding the cloaked figure. Aurora cried louder, and in response the figure started tickling her face. The figure started to sink into the floor, disappearing into the light. Sonia screamed and reached for her child, but some unseen fear in the back of her mind kept her from rushing into the light after the pair. The figure smiled at her one last time saying,

"Don't worry, you'll see her again." With that, the figure was completely enveloped, and the light on floor faded out. Sonia was left crying with her back against the wall. With all the commotion, Sonia's husband and two older children, one boy and one girl, had woken up.

"What's happened," her husband panted. He was out of breath from rushing to his wife with worry. Her children, huddled in the doorway, had similar looks of concern on their faces.

"My babies," Sonia whimpered, "They're gone!"

**A/N: Yay! First chappie!!! This is written with two authors, and we'll switch authors as well as POV. Let us know what you think! If you don't like OCs, then don't read! We PROMISE not to mess with the plot! **

**In case you didn't figure, it was the Baskervilles that captured Aurora. And the necklaces aren't really Ts, they look like this: /wp-content/uploads/2008/11/gemini_tattoo_ **

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gemini Hearts**

_Chapter 1-Aurora's POV_

-Five Years Later-

I hate those crimson coats.

I hate anyone who wears them, especially if they have pink hair. Her name is Lotti. She beats me whenever I do something-no matter if it's right or wrong. I'm not sure why, but she never carries a smile when she's around me. I never did anything to her, to my knowledge. maybe when I was young, but not now. I know better than to make Lotti and the others angry.

"Aurora!"

I crawl out of my thoughts slowly as Lotti stomps into my room. Her pink hair shines next to the candlelight, revealing her tense eyes and tight mouth. "It's time for dinner," she says quickly and sharply. I nod and give her a half-smile.

"Yes ma'am," I answer. Even at five years old, I can tell when someone's annoyed.

Lotti huffs and sharply turns on her heeled boots, striding out of the room. I bounce out of the bed with crimson covers. I glance at the crimson coat on the floor. A harsh glare escapes my eyes to the coat. _Never shall I wear that, _I think to myself.

As I step out quietly out of the room, I begin to fiddle with my necklace. Its charm is an upside down 'T'. I've always wondered why. I've asked the Duke, but he told me not to think about it. I didn't like his answer. I almost asked Lotti, but I figured that she could hit me if I did.

The hallways are long and dark, the candlelight only giving the hallway a dim light. I keep track of where I'm stepping, since I don't want to fall off a random staircase. I approach the staircase leading to the dining room. I grab the railing, for I'm too short to go down the steps without falling. As the end of the stairs are in my sight, I hear Lotti talking to someone.

"…and she pouted as I told her it was dinner time! Such a brat!" Again, she was creating lies about me. I stop when I hear a familiar giggle. A smile creeps onto my face. I walk quickly down the last steps and jump off the last one. I was right,

"Vincent!"

The blonde man looks down at me. He smiles, his red and yellow eyes glistening with blankness. "Aurora-chan." He opens his arms to me. I run to him and jump into his chest. My tiny arms wrap around his ribs as his engulf my body. The smell of Earl Grey and outside fills my nose and I take a deep breath. Vincent is so comforting. He never gets angry at me when I do something. I feel Lotti's eyes on my back, drilling holes into my spine. I let go and look up into his red and yellow eyes,

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" I ask excitedly. Vincent chuckles,

"Yes, dear." He blinks curiously at me. "Aurora-chan, you always speak so properly, yet you're only five years old. Why's that?" I blink as well, only slower than he. I've never thought about it. I thought all five year olds talked like this, like me. I shrug my shoulders and look at Lotti, who's arms are crossed, showing she was annoyed.

"Why do I talk so properly, Lotti?" I ask quietly. Lotti scoffed to herself and smirked.

"'Cause the Duke wanted you to be a proper lady at a young age," she says confidently and holds her head high, taking a sear next to Vincent. Vincent puts me down gently as the waiters glide out of the kitchen. I hurry to another seat, one across from Vincent, to get my dinner. Lotti took the last seat next to him. Meanie.

"Your dinner tonight is roasted duck with an orange honey glaze, topped with fresh mint. Your duck is served with roasted sweet potatoes, thinly cut." The waiter's voice is deep and bland. He bows and heads back to the kitchen. I look at my plate and analyze how they made the plate so elegant.

I begin eating. The duck was cooked to perfection and the sauce goes very well with it. I take a bite of the sweet potatoes. The hint of nutmeg, the sweetness of the sugar and cinnamon-delicious. I'm finished in ten minutes. Lotti looks up and a cross look forms across her face.

"Aurora, finish your dinner." Her words are stern. I raise an eyebrow slightly.

"I am done." I look down at my plate.

"You left it half empty!" She says with an angry tone. She knows I only eat half of my meal. I can't eat more than half. I don't know why. I wish I did. I'm always confused about it.

Vincent lightly giggles. "Oh, Lotti, let her eat how she wants!" he says as a sweet potato reaches his lips. Lotti snaps her head to him, her eyes tense and cheeks red.

"Then what was the point of making all this food? She never eats!" She protests.

"So I could eat it." Vincent lets a laugh escape with his words. I giggle with him. Lotti hears me and shifts her eyes to me. I stop and look down to my folded hands.

"To your room, Aurora. No dessert." Lotti says to me. I yank my head up and look at her with disappointed eyes.

"Ah! But why?" I protest. I never protest unless I don't have dessert. I love sweets too much.

"GO. Now. I need to speak to Vincent privately," she answers. I take a deep breath and jump out of my seat. I walk towards the staircase and glare at Lotti. I pick up my dress and walk up the stairs. Lotti says that ladies don't run up stairs.

The moon is half full. I 'm not sure how much time has passed, since it's hard to tell when it's nighttime. I toss and turn above my covers, my mind being reckless. My stomach growls, but my mind says I'm not hungry.

"Trust your belly and eat."

I jump at the sudden voice of a man. The voice was a bit high, but flowed together with the sounds of the crows and wind. I press myself against the covers and shift my eyes right and left. Fear and suspicion pumps through my mind. "Now, now, don't be frightened. Here!"

I felt something tap my leg. I look at me leg and, next to it, is a piece of candy. I slowly lift myself up and glance around my room. A white flash came before my eyes. Before my hand reaches the candy, a gloved hand takes it ant takes the piece of candy with his other.

I look up to see a handsome man with white hair. Some of his white hair covers one of his eyes. His smile sends my breath back to my mouth. I feel my cheeks burn as he begins to giggle. "Aren't you cute? Why are you stuck in a horrible place like this, Princess?" he asks while he glances at both of my eyes, probably wondering why they're different colors.

"I-I'm not sure… I was adopted…" I answer stupidly. He lets go of my small hand and appears next to me. I keep a straight face while my mind reels. He smiles and closes his eyes.

"I wanted to see you before you grew up…" His voice fades as he looks at my upside down T necklace charm. His smile turns into a mischievous grin. "Oh, Gemini, you'll find your other half soon. Keep this cute girl safe, for I need her later…" He says as if to my necklace, not me. He looks back at me and nods. "Well, I must be off." He says as he gets off the bed and bows. The mystery man takes my hand one more time and kisses it softly. "In a couple years…" He mumbles.

"Wait, what do you—" I ask, but he was at the window when I opened my mouth. I am so confused.

"Who are you? How do you know I you'll see me again?" I ask out loud. A light clunk comes from the floor. I look down to see a small bag of candy.

"My name is Xerxes Break. And about that lat question, I just know." He chuckles and tips his top hat. "Ta-ta, my dear!"He falls back and out the window. I quietly shriek to myself, not wanting to get Lotti involved, and run towards the window. I grab the ledge and look down.

No body, no blood.

My mind fills with questions, hows and whys, as I step back. My foot taps against the bag of candy he-Xerxes, left behind. I crouch down and pick the bag up. I smile lightly as I pull the small bow that kept the bag closed. "Xerxes…Xerxes…" I mumbled to myself. I take a piece of candy.

At least I get to have dessert. Ha, Lotti, ha!

**A/N: Woot! Thanks to all of you who reviewed/subscribed-it kept us motivated!**

**Aurora's pretty smart, eh? Doesn't sound like a five-year-old girl, hehe :) Anyways, Break has finally made the first move! But where will this lead us?**

**Next chapter: And what about Diana?**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gemini Hearts**

_Chapter Two-Diana's POV_

**A/N: I know y'all have been waiting a long time for this and I sincerely apologize. I have a couple excuses, mainly that I did not like how this chapter turned out, at all. -_-;  
But I do have good news! I promise you the next chapter will be up next week, so that you have enough time to read and comprehend this one :)  
Enjoy!**

I always knew I was adopted. Mother and Daddy didn't want me getting hurt with the news later on, but I'd had my doubts. Still, they welcomed me into their family with open arms and hearts.

Daddy was good at raising me to be the son he's always wanted but could never have. I can't decide whether or not it bothers me, but either way, lace, frills, and tea just aren't for me. And oh how Mother hates it. She can't stand the thought of any girl unlike her: the perfect lady.

Another evening, another pointless fight with Mother. "Diana! You get down from there right now and eat your dinner!" Mother scowled.

"I don't want to!" I shout back. "Peas are nasty! And they make me want to do this!" I stick a finger in my mouth and make a gagging noise. I look down at her to see her disapproval.

Her eyes are glazed over with that look of angry. Slowly she breathes out and throws her fists on her hips. "Diana," she growls, "do not be rude. Now get out of that tree and back in my house." I scowled at her.

"Madam, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose sight of her…" Poor Rosaline. She has to face Mother too. But she's my nurse; she _has_ to put up with me. Mother pushes her away and gives me a look of disapproval. She wags her finger impatiently and I turn away. Mother has no sense of fun.

Mother lets out a growl of frustration and I smile. I love to watch her snap. But then of course, Daddy had to come and ruin it. "Diana," he calls sweetly. "Come down and you don't have to eat you peas. I promise." I huff. Stealing a glance, he looks like he's telling the truth, but Daddy _is_ the kind of dad who would lie to get what he wants from you.

"Robert!" Mother is angry at him. "She needs _some_ kind of discipline!"

"For what Madeline? It's peas!" Mother scrunches her face up even more, if that's possible. Sometimes I wonder how he married her. **((A/N: Arranged marriage? XD))**

Their arguments aren't much more than Daddy trying to prove a point, but then giving into Mother, who winds up scolding me and trying to make up for it later. What kind of a man is that? Often, I will try to ask him why he does what he does, but then he just answers with some crap like, "Because I love her."

And I hate it.

"ALRIGHT. I'm coming," I say as I start climbing down from our oak tree. "But I'm still not eating my peas." Mother screams in fury, and I can't help but giggle. Daddy reaches out his arms to me as I jump from the lowest branch.

"You're tricky," Daddy whispers as we're walking back into the manor.

I shrug. "Would you have it any other way?" I ask, and he laughs.

I feel like I've been staring at the ceiling for ages, and according to the grandfather clock chiming away downstairs, it _has_ been three hours. I let out a loud sigh and turn to my side for the twenty-third time. But who's counting?

Finally, I manage to creep out of my room and down the hall to where Mother and Daddy are. I lean in to listen, and all I hear are Mother's snores. Perfect.

I creep back quietly to my room and pull out my muddy and old boots from under my bed. Honestly, I'm surprised the maids haven't found them yet, or maybe they're just being nice. In any case, I put them on, grab a jacket and open the window to crawl outside. The oak tree's lowest branch luckily stops just outside my bedroom window, and ever since I realized that jumping down from it is no hard task, I've been sneaking out quite a lot.

It's not like there's very much to do in the town outside the manor, especially if you're a five-year-old running around alone. But no one's ever hurt me; they all know who I am. Tonight, I just need a way to clear my mind, and since none of the shops are open this late, I settle on staring out at the stream that runs through town. I wish there weren't streets on either side, then I'd be able to go down and stick my feet in the water. I've always wanted to do that, but the only water I've ever swimmed in was from my bath.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the other side of the bridge. I panic. Has someone found me? Is it a drunk? I back up a few steps, ready to run, but what I see crossing the bridge, is not at all like the person I imagined. A man wearing a purple suit and top hat came into view. His face looked young, but his hair was pale white. He came up to me and slowly came to a stop.

"What d'_you_ want?" I snapped when he was silent for a few moments. He looked down at me with his single bright red eye and smiled, looking very amused.

"I'm sorry Miss, you just remind me so very much of someone I know. By chance, would you happen to have a sister?" his high-pitched voice asked.

I shook my red head. "No. I don't have any brothers _or_ sisters."

He made a sound that reminded me of laughing, but I couldn't really tell because he had lowered his chin to his chest, covering his face with his top hat.

"My mistake then. But Gemini," he says, taking my necklace. "I've found you~!"

"Hey let go of that!" I yell at him, but his grip won't loosen, no matter how much I tug.

"Gemini really. You'll have to do a much better job at hiding if you're so desperate not to get caught," he says, more to my necklace than to me. "In any case, keep this lovely lady and yourself safe, we wouldn't want you getting hurt!" He smiles at me, finally letting go of my necklace.

I clutch it to my chest protectively. I don't want him touching it again. "What's your deal?" I snap at him. He only smiles that creepy smile of his wider.

"Oh nothing, my dear. Sorry for disturbing you." He bows and turns away. "Au revoir! See you next in a few years!" He waves without looking back.

"A few years too soon!" I mutter to myself before dashing off back home.

The next morning I wake up in a strange way. Mother herself is personally yelling at me to get my lazy butt out of bed. "Why?" I ask her groggily while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We're going dress shopping," she announces proudly with her fists on her hips.

"Mother no! You know I hate that," I whine loudly. She only dismisses herself and promises that I'll regret it if I'm not downstairs in a few minutes. "Here we go again," I groan to myself.

The shop that Mother prefers is all the way on the other side of the town. On our way there, I search out the carriage window for the strange man in purple, but there's absolutely no sign of him.

I knew we were going for me, but I didn't expect to wind up buying something. That of course, was before I saw the black-laced beauty in front of me. Immediately upon seeing it, I thrust my finger in its direction and turned to Mother saying, "This is the one I want."

Mother makes an ugly face. "Diana, you'll look like you're going to a funeral! Are you absolutely sure?" She looks hopeful.

"Definitely. I've never seen a more better constructed dress."

Mother looks at it one more time, and sighs. "At least try it on," she begs, and I happily agree. And to my absolute delight, it fits like the snuggest glove. Even Mother can't deny how good it looks on me. It only reaches my knees, perfect for the upcoming summer, has a high neck which is tied with a thin red cloth. The lace and high shoulders aren't usually my style, but I love it nonetheless.

"It's much different from your usual designs," Mother tells the shopkeeper as she gestures around the room. "Trying something new?"

The shopkeeper shook her head. "I have just taken up an apprentice, although she's quite far from needing my help, as you can see." She pointed to the dress. "She made that. Would you like to meet her?"

I nodded my head very fast. The lady went to the back and I waited with butterflies in my stomach. Mother just continued to look around. And from the back, came someone I didn't expect. A thin and very pale girl, with tangled black hair that covered the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

Lucy, as I came to know her, would be one of my closest friends, and at the same, one of my biggest sources of distress.

**So what's up with Lucy? You'll have to find that out later :) In any case, I hope you enjoyed that, despite how I kinda failed at sounding like a five year old. I added in some bad grammar in an attempt to help, but I think that just made me sound dumb, haha.  
So tell me what you think! Reviews are nice, and constructive criticism is good too.  
Next Chapter: Vincent's Present**


	4. Chapter 3

**Gemini Hearts**

_Chapter 3-Aurora's POV_

The sunlight peeks through my window as the morning begins to sneak across my floor. I suspect the time is 10:29. I'm late for breakfast. I drag my body out of the crimson sheets on my bed and make my way to the hallway. I don't bother to clean myself up; I'm too tired and hungry. The white-haired man visited me again last night. He's been doing that for the past two years. We had a short talk last night, but he gave me so much candy, that it kept me up for a while. But it wasn't only the candy, it was our conversation.

A warm, summer breeze entered the dark room, slowly awakening me from my nightmare. I pushed my reddish-brown bangs out of my eyes and rolled out of bed. I shuffled to the window, not thinking what might've opened it. As my fingers grabbed the large open windows, a flash of white and blue went before my eyes. As my body fell out of its half-asleep state, a handsome white haired man became visible in front of me. My eyes went down to his feet on the tree branch.

"How…?" I whispered. The white haired man smiled a joker's smile at me and poked my forehead.

"I'm magical~! That's how!" he chirped. I laughed at his joke. His red eye softened as I laughed.

"Xerxes is magical!" I said to him. I stepped onto the window sill and he took my hand. He walked backwards as he led me onto the branch. "Do you have another story for me, Xerxes?" I asked him as we walked to the base of the branch.

"I do, Aurora," he said with a smile. Once we sat down, Xerxes took a deep breath. "Once upon a time, there were two princesses who were twins. They lived with their mother and father in a beautiful castle in a large king—"

"I don't like those stories," I interrupted him with a straight face. I could feel my eyes become sad. "As much as I want to, I wish I could like the unrealistic, fairy-tale stories, but…" I trailed off as I noticed Xerxes looking at me. "What?" I asked.

He hugged me and pretended not to cry. "Poor Aurora-chan~! No princesses? No knights in shining armor?" He pouted. My cheeks were burning.

"They aren't real." I said quietly to his shoulder.

"Then you're not real?" Xerxes asked, a smile in his voice. I looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm not a princess!" I poked his cheeks a bit. "And I am real," I said as I puffed my cheeks a bit. Xerxes smiled and shook his head, brushing off my finger from his cheek. He turned his head to the waxing crescent moon. As I stared at his perfect pale face, I realized a dark patch under his fringe.

My eyebrows creased with curiosity. As if knowing what I was thinking, Xerxes shifted his red eye to my multi-colored ones. "Do you want to see," he asked quietly. His words hung in the air, each letter dripping with monotone seriousness.

My mind raced between 'yes' and 'no'. Was there a right or wrong answer? My stomach clenched with excitement and nervousness, knowing if I say "yes", I see something awful. And say "no", be curious for evermore.

I nodded quickly, seeming a bit too eager to see under his fringe mask. A short wave of discomfort ran over his face. "Please, do not pity me, or treat me any different. It happened a while ago, for I made a stupid mistake…" He said as he put his hand under his white fringe mask.

He pulled it back, exposing something I was not ready for at my young age. My eyes widened with fear and my body trembled. My hands covered my mouth first, then the bottoms of my eyes.

He had no eye under his fringe.

"Oh…my lord…h-how…?"I forced myself to say. Without warning, my body reacted. I leaned over to face away from him and vomited. It was too much to bear. After my little incident, I turned to Xerxes. Tears streamed down my cheeks from the reaction. I was ashamed of myself. How could I be so rude? He had put his fringe back over his eye socket and held his hand over it.

"I'm sorry….I should've known better…than to show you that," he said without looking at me. My body continued to tremble. "This is what happens to knights when they want to protect something important to them." He chuckled sadly. My eyes were locked on his.

"Then I will be your knight," I said with burning cheeks. "I'll become a knight to get you another eye," I said while leaning closer. I meant every word. Xerxes smiled sadly and patted my head.

"I'm already _your_ knight, Aurora. You're the princess I have to save from the Evil King and his Black Knights." He was hinting at something. My eyes lit up when I heard faint footsteps from inside the house.

I stood and looked at Xerxes. "But who are the Black Knights?" I asked as he stood as well.

"You have to find that out," he answered with a smile. I balance back to my window and turn to Xerxes, still, on the other side of the branch. I smiled sadly at him. He bowed and did the same. I quickly shuffled to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

The footsteps stopped.

False alarm.

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw no Lotti. I glance around, wondering if she had left for her morning 'chores'. My eyes land at the far end of the large wooden table. Vincent was here. I smile at the realization. My feet pat against the wood floor as I walk towards him.

"Good morn, Vincent." I curtsey.

"As to you, my dear. Polite as usual." He chuckles. I like Vincent. He makes me happy. He's different, like me. Vincent has one red eye, one gold. I have a blue and a green eye. We both get strange looks. It makes me happy to know that I'm not the only strange one. "Why up so late, Aurora?" he asks nicely, nodding to the chair next to him.

I take a seat, trying to make as little noise as possible. "I'm not so sure," I lie. My lying skills were getting better, because Vincent laughs and nods.

"I see: Everyone needs those days for sleep," he says with a smile. "Oh! Also!" Vincent pulls a gift wrapped in crimson paper with a gold bow. My eyes harden at the crimson wrapping. "Aurora? Don't you want it already?" Vincent asks in a sad tone.

I snap out of my hatred-created trance and look up at him. "No, no! That's not it! I do want to know what it is!" I say and hold out my small hand. His face lightens, and he puts the gift in my hand. I look at it and tilt my head. It's light. I shake it a bit. No jingles. I carefully pull the bow apart and take off the ribbon. I set the ribbon aside, since I do need another one.

I rip off the crimson wrapping. My heart bubbles over with excitement and enlightenment. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, Vincent! I've wanted this for so long!" It was the book _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _by Lewis Caroll. I've seen it a few times when I went to town with Lotti: The book was pure genius. I stand on my chair and hug Vincent greatly. He chuckles and wraps me in his arms.

"I'm glad you like it, I had a feeling you would," he answers. "I'm just hoping you'll understand it," he says with a guilty grin on his face. I let go and stare in his eyes.

"I have Lord Baskerville and Lotti as my teachers; I know a lot more than I should," I answer proudly.

Vincent nods in agreement. "True, true. Lotti's is a tough teacher." I sigh at his statement._ You have no idea, _I think to myself.

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I think I lost my appetite from all the excitement." I push myself out of my chair and hold my new book to my chest. "Thank you so much." I curtsey and quickly walk to the stairs. I want—no, I need to read this book. Bounce is added to my step as I walk to my room. I shut the door, pull the chair from my desk to the window and sit down, grinning from ear to ear.

I open the book to the first page, careful not to crease the spine. Not even to the first sentence and I hear a knock on my window. I look up and see Xerxes there. I feel a shocked expression form on my face and I slowly get up to open the window.

"What are you—"

"The eye…You're not…Freaked out, by it?" he asks slowly. I take a deep breath.

"I am, but I feel like I will see worse," I answer as I fidget with the small book in my hands. Xerxes smiles and touches my hair.

"I'm glad you didn't run away." My cheeks begin to burn. He chuckles. "I see you got a new book. Here, I'll read it to you." I get settled next to him on my bed. He opens my book carefully and begins.

"_Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank_…"

**A/N: Ohhhh, Aurora's so smart . Break continues to be a pedo. What will we do about that trickster? :/ The thing I hate about Vincent is I can't decide whether to hate him or love him! Hbu?  
In any case: Next Chapter: Diana's Dilemma**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gemini Hearts**

_Chapter 4-Diana's POV_

**Hey guys, look who's not dead! :D I've been getting a lot of e-mails from Fanfiction lately, and felt real bad for not updating. Thanks so much to you all who've put up with me-I LOVE YOU!  
Let's see if I can mange updating **_**at least**_** once a month ^_^;**

**Try to enjoy, once again I'm not too happy with how this turned out.**

"…And then Mother bought me this horrid book that she claims I simply must read. It's about some annoying little 'Alice' person who—OW!" I shout as Lucy 'accidentally' pricks me with her needle.

"I thought you liked reading, Diana?" She looks up from the hem of my new skirt.

"I do! But only good books! And…not when you can't understand anything!" Lucy chuckles. "Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!" I pout.

"Sorry, sorry," Lucy giggles. **((A/N: Super Junior, anyone? ;D)) **With a grunt, she rises from her squatting position and smiles approvingly at her handiwork. "Yes, this is going to look good!"

Ever since Lucy made that amazing red and black dress for me, I kept going back for more. It was almost creepy how well she read my mind's fashion sense. Mother, who never approved of what bit of a sense of style I had, got so fed up with my demands that she gave in and hired Lucy to be my personal dressmaker.

So here we are, in front of my mirror, working on the beginnings of her latest creation. I lifted up the impressive array of different fabrics sewn together poorly and randomly. It really looked like she had just taken all her leftover scraps and decided to make a skirt. "What is it?" I scrunch up my face in confusion. "It looks so…scrappy!"

Lucy smiles and puts her hands on my shoulders. "That's because I'm not finished yet," she sneers. "Now, let's get you out of this and into something more…presentable. You know how your mother feels about these lunch dates."Emphasis on the 'dates'.

I groan.

"What's it matter? It's only Elliot!"

"Only Elliot?" Lucy winks. She thinks I'm fancying him.

I cross my arms across my chest.

"Yes only Elliot. His father may be the Duke, but that doesn't make him any less of family."

"And therefore no less annoying?" Lucy throws her head back and laughs-utterly amused at the way I describe the people around me. I only grumble in response.

Instinctively, when I'm in an unpleasant situation, my hand goes to my necklace. Somehow just the feeling of it there in my hand makes me feel safe-serene, almost. But today, I felt something different. Today, I felt the skin of my bare neck.

Today, my necklace is gone.

My hand claws at my neck in a panic. _Where'd it go? I __know__ I was wearing it this morning! _Without a thought I shove Lucy out of my way to look for it. I scavenge frantically, knocking over everything in my path, looking through every box, chest, drawer…

Nothing.

"Ouch, Diana! What_ever_ has gotten into you!"

"My-m-m-mm-my! My necklace! It's go-go-gone!" I choke, collapsing back against the three-sided mirror. I slip into a curled-up ball, howling, "Wh-wh-…where is it?"

"Diana! _Diana!_ Please, calm down! Where did you last see it?"

"On my neck of course!"

Lucy sighs, annoyed. "Okay, then, when did you last see it?" I slowly lift my head out of my lap to look into the mirror.

"Here, this morning."

Silence.

It's deafening. Everything is lost without that necklace. Its absence is tearing my heart apart-it's the last thing I have left of me, the _real_ me. Without it, I have no hope of knowing the life I should have had; the life I deserve. I wasn't cut out to be a Nightray-nobility just isn't for me.

"Diana?" Mother pokes her head inside the room. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" She turns her eyes to Lucy, "I heard screaming." I can only shake my head. I don't even hear them talking anymore.

There's nothing left.

"Di," my mother's hands are on my shoulders. "Why don't you go see Elliot as planned, we'll keep looking for you necklace."

"I'd rather look for it myself," I mumble into my knees-not meaning to hide my happiness that she used my nickname. Mother doesn't like nicknames… She comes and softly wraps her arms around my shoulders. I love it when she's nice to me-when she actually treats me like a mother. Though, that's not really my priority right now.

"Diana please, you know how upset Elliot gets when people make him wait."

I blink away a few tears. "Yes, Mother."

It's funny how everything around you just blurs when you're so focused on something else. I don't even remember getting dressed and coming downstairs.

"**Diana**!" Elliot scowls, snapping me out of my head. "Have you even heard a word I've said?"

"Sorry," I mumble. Elli groans in frustration at me, his useless cousin

"Diana," Leo puts a hand on my shoulder as Elliot grumbles about something like 'Why do we even bother?' "Is something on your mind?"

I nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

…

"Di," Elliot grumbles into his hand which was just slapped across his face in frustration. "What point is there in my coming you're not going to be any fun?"

Well isn't that just ironic. "I'm a little bit more than angry, **sorry**. Although, I wasn't aware that it was your goal to have a little bit of something you're not." Elliot's face is getting red with anger. Leo adjusts his glasses awkwardly.

"Ouch," someone giggles.

The three of us all snapped our heads to the doorway simultaneously. Standing there is a boy; he doesn't look much older than me, with light blonde hair, a devilish grin, and most striking of all: a mesmerizing pair of eyes.

Kinda like me.

"Lady Diana," he says while approaching, fumbling with something in his pocket. "Your seamstress suggested I give this to you." He chuckles, holding a clenched hand up to his curved lips. "She said you'd go insane without it." He holds out his now-unclenched hand to me, revealing a flash of deep green and silver that blinds me momentarily.

"My necklace! Where did you find it?"

"In the kitchen this morning, when you snuck down to get a slice of cake." He winks, amused. I don't even care if he's annoying; he found my necklace. "Not sure how It came off, though."

Just feeling the cool metal around my neck relieves me of the ghostly depression I had, and calms the nerves I hadn't even noticed were fluttering in my stomach. I feel whole again-or at least, as whole as I had been. I kiss it quickly, taking only one more second to admire its simple beauty before I practically pounce on this mystery boy with a hug. I can't help it-I'm uber-happy. I might as well owe him my life.

"You're-welcome?" he stutters. I don't expect him to return the hug, which is fine, because he doesn't. I pull away and smile at him for an awkward few seconds, before he decides that it's time for him to leave.

He's almost at the door when I stop him. "Oh! I didn't catch your name!" I point to him.

"Vincent," he barely whispers.

"Vincent," I repeat giddily. "Thank you for finding my necklace. I really appreciate it. And ah," I pause, wondering whether or not it would be appropriate to say. "I really like your eyes. They're super gorgeous."

That seems to catch him off guard. Vincent stands there, eyes wide and jaw slack, for a long time before clearing his throat to speak. "Ah, thank you. I like your smile; it's honest," He gives a final wave and is off.

"What does he mean 'honest'," Elliot scowls. I turn to the duo behind me, suddenly just remembering they've been there. "What else would a smile be!"

"Fake?" I offer.

Elliot furrows his eyebrows deeper. "Never mind that! Diana, don't you get yourself involved with that kid. He's trouble."

"Vincent? You must be joking."

Something in his glare told me he was serious.

I didn't think I'd ever have the chance of seeing Vincent again, but he came looking for me one day. "Lady Diana," he started.

"No, just Diana," I interrupt in between mouthfuls of his amazing parfait.

He grins. "Alright then, Diana, have you ever baked before?"

I almost choked on my spoon laughing at him.

"Vincent," I started.

"No, just Vince." We smile.

"Vince, I'm not even _allowed __**near**_ ovens. But, I'd like to…"

He smiles.

"Diana, how old are you," Vincent asks while pulling out a large bag of flour.

"Seven, why," I ask absent-mindedly, wondering how _he_ has permission to be here if he's really as bad as Elliot says.

"Hmm, that won't work."

"Well, Vince, how old are you?"

He smiles as he hands me two eggs. "Eleven, but that won't work either-we need an even number." He steps down from the chair he had pulled up to the pantry. "Oh, I know! Gil's twelve, we'll make a dozen then!"

"Who's Gil?" I look up from whisking the eggs to see him smiling somewhat triumphantly.

"He's my brother."

"Vincent!" I squeal, almost dropping the bowl. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother! I want to meet him!"

Vince chuckles. "You can't, sorry. I'm still looking for him."

"Whub," I blurt with a mouth full of batter as he strides past to put our batch of whatever-it-is into the oven. I swallow a large gulp. "How does that even work?"

Vincent helped me sit up on the counter as he spoke. "We got separated when we were younger. I've been looking for him ever since, but it's not getting much results. It used to be just the two of us; we were very close." He looks to me. "Do you have any siblings, Diana?"

I shake my head, long, strawberry blonde hair, almost slapping him in the face. "None that are Nightrays." He cocks an eyebrow. "I'm adopted-like you-but my daddy tells me I have a twin sister-and maybe some other siblings-but he's not sure about them."

Vince gave a little smile that said, to me, "You're so cute," and I puffed out my cheeks at him. He treats me like such a child, I noted.

But at least his cookies are good.

**Once again, I have kept you waiting so long only to present you with a suckish chapter. :[ I hope you tried to enjoy it though, and I had a lot of fun writing about Vincent finally. Who else can't wait for Gil to show up? :DDD**

**In other news, who's been keeping up with the manga lately? Is anyone else as on-edge as I am? I CAN'T TAKE THE SUSPENSE MUCH LONGER! DX**

**And on a final note, reviews make my life! Constructive criticism is always nice too.**


End file.
